blackboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Defence
Even if the [[Attack|'Attack']] was successful, characters still can try and avoid its consequences. Passive Defence Armor When the Attack manages to hit the character, the Armor value at the body part being hit is substracted from the Attack Strength. If this reduces its value to 0, the character will take no damage. However, the Durability of the item providing the Armor will suffer, losing 1 point in case the damage reduced to 0 or the amount equal to the Attack Strength if the character recieved damage. Resistance Sometimes the equipment can also have Resistance to certain Elements, halving the Attack Strength for each level of Resistance. The halving happens before substracting Armor. Some characters can have Traits reducing damage or allowing to ignore certain Elements altogether. Active Defence If character feels that the Armor won't save him from the attack, he can try and do something more proactive. Performing Active Defence requires spending 1 Reaction for each attack that character will try to avoid, as well as spending some of the Energy[[Stats#Energy| Reserves]]. There are four types of Active Defence: Dodge Dodge is evading the [[Attack|'Attack']]. It is be performed by spending 5 [[Stats#Energy|'FP']] or [[Stats#Energy|'CP']] (or [[Stats#Integrity|'SP']] for double the price) + the amount of [[Stats#Energy|'FP']] / [[Stats#Energy|'CP']] equal to the Attack Precision. The price can be also increased from wearing Armor or being in certain Positions. When dodging, character must also move 1 meter in some direction (this wastes Speed). If the character is unable to move, he is unable to dodge. Stepping further into the Attack Pattern is possible, but is not recommended. If escaping the Attack Pattern requires to Dodge more than 1 meter, the distance can be increased by spending 1 FP or CP per meter, but doing this will also force the character to go Prone. Dodge is not subject to Interrupt. Block Block is simply putting something in the way of the attack. It is performed by making an appropriate Skill Check with penalty equal to the Attack Precision and all the other possible penalties. If the item Durability is too low to negate the Attack Strength completely, the leftover damage is transferred to the character. Block can be made Powerful or Precise 'by making the appropriate 'Skill Check and paying the usual 5 FP '''(CP) per each point of '''Strength or Precision. Such Block will use basic Strength or Precision '''of the character. Parry '''Parry is trying to subvert the enemy attack with brute force. It is performed by spending 1 FP (or SP for double the price) + the amount of FP equal to the Attack Strength difference. Weapon with lesser Attack Strength also loses Durability equal to the Attack Strength difference. Parry can be made Powerful or Precise by making the appropriate Skill Check and paying the usual 5 FP '''(CP) per each point of '''Strength or Precision. Deflect Deflect is trying to subvert the enemy attack with accurate application of force. It is performed by spending 1 CP (or SP 'for double the price) + the amount of 'CP equal to the Attack Precision difference. Deflect 'can be made 'Powerful or Precise by making the appropriate Skill Check and paying the usual 5 FP '''(CP) per each point of '''Strength or Precision. Category:Game Mechanics